Jinchuriki's possession
by Uzumaki Naruto Sakura
Summary: Naruto broke to the 4 tailed mode , take Sakura into an intense mating session . Sakura who admitted she loved him long ago found herself pregnant .
1. Chapter 1

**_Mine Only_**

 _ **Welcome back this is my second one-shot ... Also a LEMON**_

 _ **I really do appreciate if you review ...and rate my writing**_

 _ **Warning ; Heavy Smutty content**_

 _ **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **Naruto!"** the pinkette cried her team mates name . Tears falling from the emerald orbs , she looked at her blonde friend transforming to a monster .

"I'm gonna bring Sasuke back this is promise of lifetime ..." his annoying yet so beloved voice echoed in her mind .

Yamato stared at the medic .

"Sakura out of the way " Yamato yelled scared for his student's life . His eyes followed the cherry blossom .

.

.

.

.

"Naruto please, please come back , I know you can fight ...' she sobbed wishing she could see the goofy blonde again .

The jinchuriki looked in her direction, as he took a step forward . The pink goddess was frightened but she kept a steady face .

She approched him .

" Sakura!NOOOOOO" the older male voice warned but all of his efforts trying to get her out were ignored by the stubborn beauty .

"I'm gonna be Hokage " "That clueless dream of yours ...Naruto" she said to herself ."I don't want to see it crush"

The beast just stared at her .

They're was hope...Yamato and Sai just stared stunned ...Will she make it ?

* * *

One of the tails grabbed the girl and before any of the team members can do something ... The possessed boy and the medic girl just disappeared from sight .

'Naruto' she begged " please ... please this isn't you"

They were far too far away from the bridge as the jinchuriki dropped the cherry girl . In a cave , deep in it .

Soon the monster used his claws to tear up her spandex shorts and shirt .

A red shade colored the bombshell's cheeks .

He was going to rape her ...

"No Naruto don't do this " she was shut by a sudden sensation...

A tail was inside her pussy massaging her walls . The vulnerable pinkette let a moan ...a moan ?

She grinded letting more and more of the tail inside of her . The cave was soon filled by the girl's screams and moans .

Sakura couldn't believe she's enjoying this. She was getting raped for god's sake! When suddenly lewd juices bursted out of her .

The green orbs widened when they saw it ...

It was BIG...NO...HUGE and covered with red chakra ...

Her already wet pussy was now on fire ...

With a strong grip, he let her legs steady as his throbbing gigantic cock forced itself inside Sakura's walls .

Lewd music filled the atmosphere as in and out the glory 16 inches thing went deep , hard and fast .

The proof of her innocence was soon destroyed as the monster inside of her ripped it apart . Heat rose as sweat covered the ivrone-rosy skin.

Pain quickly faded as the large meat inside of her kept slamming her tight walls . She could feel frustration and shame disappear to be replaced by intense pleasure .

Tits were bouncing from the force of his thrusts .

The pink beauty could feel how drenched her woman hood was when she found herself in such a slutty position .

Ass cheeks in the air well her face was down on the ground .

"Please FUCK me ! " she begged having no shame ...

With his clawed hands, he sperated the two big bubble cheeks showing a pink wet hole ... exactly where the gigantic cock belong inside of her .

Sakura let a sweet giggle when teasing her possessed team-mate as she wiggled her rear .

The horny monster pushed his shaft inside of her making the Haruno whore cum again.

Facing the dirty ground , looking like a complete hoe ... the pinkette enjoyed the marvelous buried dick rocking in and out as she felt it throb and pulsate inside of her .

When suddenly his balls begin to pump . It made Sakura gasp and moan to her heart's desire . The tight pussy squirted all over the thick sword . Every tiny muscle in her exploded and she couldn't tell where her eyes were looking .

The horny animal smashed the slutty lovely girl to the wall as the hard-rock cock was once again in her unreasonably needy pussy . She smiled as she looked forward to the arduous fucking .

Again he went like an animal destroying his love's interest walls to any other man in the world as he reached places Sakura herself couldn't think it was possible .

"Yes" she shouted from the bottom of her heart as she sensed the jinchuriki's testicles hardening.

He then pumped another river of semen filling her insides to the brims making the pinkette's world going blank .

 **"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Most of the lemon in this story will be rough (hardcore smut) so if you don't like it , don't read it or just leave cuz most of the time it will be that way**

 **Warning ; I'll try to keep the charachters as canon as possible but they might be OC to some of you . **

**Kishimoto owns Naruto ...***

* * *

"Naruto" sunshine hit the pretty pinkette's face as she opened her beautiful deep emerald eyes.

He was there... Her team mate lying next to her panting.

"Naruto" she hurried completely forgetting about her nakedness. The cherry girl unzipped the famous orange jacket and went full medic mode.

Naruto breathing became harsher but it soon came back to normal when his skin found their usual color. Sakura blushed furiously about yesterday's session oh! And also about how she looked right there.

She put her friend's jacket to cover her pride to the outside world. She was so ashamed and confused; what the hell happened? Why did she enjoy it and How is she gonna face her team mates?

"Yamato-sensei Sakura-chan" the blonde nin said loud enough for Sakura to hear .

Naruto tried to stand but failed.A headache was making his vision heavy as he collapsed on the floor admiring the mysterious shades of pink and orange in front of him. A beloved delicate voice instantly cried his name. The jinchuriki frowned his eyebrows as the foggy view was no more. Instead the lovely woman he desired so much was there ... staring down at him with her light emerald eyes. He loved the sight of her perfection; heart shaped ivrone-rosy face with it soft pinkish lips and delicate noise, wide forehead, worried green orbs and her messy pink locks. So fragile yet so strong and scary when she wants to be... This was his Sakura-chan The sun-kissed blonde couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the fact that her heart belonged to another.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan" the male nin stood. A fresh breeze caressed his strong build up chest making him notice that the orange jacket was missing.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You mean you don't remember..." the pinkette was shocked

" Last thing I remember...I was in the bridge with Yamato-sensei and Sai fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto..."he recalled the events that were still graved in his memory.

"That's it?"

"Yeah ! The rest of the day was lost to me " he put a hand behind his head in Naruto fashion , a foxy smile playing on his lips .

"Well, you broke into 4 tails modes ..." His eyes widened... _"the nine tails"_ the mention of the monster erased all goofy expression.

"Huh?"

"And you sorta... Kinda..."the medic nin uttered, her face took a crimson red color.

"Did I harm anyone?Yamato, Sai, you?"The tone in the Uzumaki's voice was dead serious.

"You attacked us ... " the response made Naruto feel guilty _"What type of Hokage would I be if I attacked my friends?_ "he said to himself. Fear, shame, confusion many emotions run into the big-hearted boy.

"But we're fine you know" the pink beauty tried to cheer him caressing his bruised cheek.

"But I could have..."

"It doesn't matter...You weren't yourself " she took him between her arms in a warm embrace.

"And you have...I mean we ...Had umm... sex " She split the truth blushing furiously... The memory was still playing in her head.

"I raped you?" Naruto screamed in horror.

"No, you didn't ...I mean yes in the beginning but...but "The goddess struggled.

"But what Sakura-chan?"

"I enjoyed it" Yet it didn't make Naruto feel any better.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"I forced myself on Sakura-chan,"_ he repeated to himself again and again. The blonde nin and the pinkette made their way to the hidden leaf where they expect the rest of the squad had returned to. Sakura was still wearing her friend's jacket wich covered all of her exposed skin. During the trip, the uzumaki blonde kept ignoring his love interest. The more he thought about the rape... The more he hated himself and he's not expecting less from the medic.

"Naruto ... I told you I didn't mind ... I even loved it" she said the blonde.

"Stop! Stop ," he screamed, lightening roaring from his blue-ocean eyes.

"Can't you see Sakura ? what I have done is awful " he faced her with an intense glare

"But I didn't mind...I loved it " she tried to approach him but was soon stopped by his strong hands in her shoulders.

"Saku-"

"No! I love you Naruto!"she confessed.

"And when you transformed into that form... I was scared," the bombshell said.

"Of me"

"Of losing you... I realised I loved you " Sakura then took his soft palms and put it on her left cheek.

"But still ... I "He blushed from the contact.

"It doesn't matter... It wasn't your fault" Crystal tears fell on the soft creamy cheeks.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"What?"A loud noise was heard from the Hokage tour . The legendary sannin slammed the desk breaking the Hokage office.

"Tsunade-sama... " Shizune approached her mentor trying to calm her down.

"No, I cannot believe it" She glared at the jinchuriki ... The blonde nin avoided her gaze. An awkward silence stood between them.

"But it was none of the gaki's fault ... If anyone is too blame, it's Orochimaru " A tall silver-haired man suddenly said.

"Naruto and Sakura from now on you will never have the right to see each other ... " The busty blonde was calmer, she set and ordered with an Hokage-tone.

"But Tsunade-sama"

"Enough Sakura ! From now on you will be assigned to go with team Asuna " the orders were clear . " And you..." she pointed to Naruto staring at him with disgust " you stay in team 7"

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe it Jiraya " In the dark corner of the village , Tsunade and Jiraya were drinking sake. The woman turned red from alcohol.

"How can he? Why? " The Godaime Hokage considered both of Naruto and Sakura as family. The Uzumaki was like Nawaki; he was the young brother she lost long ago... In the other hand, Sakura was her cherry blossom, the daughter she always wanted.

"She said... She is okay with it... Your young apprentice seemed fine ," The pervert added.

"What do you mean?" the drunk beauty shot a glare

"She didn't look like a rape victim..."

"Yes but still, he's still dangerous" 

* * *

"Foreheads are you okay?" the sound of her bestie throwing answered the Yamanaka's question.

The heiress opened the door to find her the bathroom a mess; Sakura in a towel rubbing her stomach as the vomit covered the mirror and the bathroom sink. She panted from a sudden pain kicking her belly area.

"We need to go to the hospital" the platinum blonde helped the cherry girl to get dressed.

.

.

.

.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Kishimoto owns Naruto ...**

 **Warning ; Hardcore smut ...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

"I'm pregnant" Sakura dropped the test . The Yamanaka put a hand on her mouth shuting a scream while the Godaime was indefferent about it ...She knew something like this would happen. The pink beauty's expression was in the other hand was hard to read , she seemed worried but also delighted .

 **"** We should tell Naruto , Tsunade-sama ..." the cherry girl said looking at her teacher .

"No ..." the older woman opposed .

"But shishou it's his baby after all ..." Sakura begged

"I said no "

"But this baby need his father to grow up" the pinkette added. "She's right Tsunade-sama ... " Ino joined the argument . The busty blonde stared at her youngest student ... The baby need a father to protect him , love him and support him . Naruto should be around his new born and it's mother because by the look on her face the pinkette wasn't ready to get an abortion in any kind of way.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sakura-chan" The Uzumaki thought about his beautiful team-mate . "What have I done ?"

" **Your bitch would be fine** " A dark loud voice echoed from nowhere .

"You ..." Blue eyes widened in anger ...He glared at the kyubi with icy cold oceans "It's all your fault"

 **"What? I finally made her your bitch ... Isn't that what you always wanted ? Dominating Sakura and fucking her in the most shameful of ways..."** the monster's words made the teen blush .

"Sakura-chan is not a bitch , she's the only girl I ever wanted and you ruined my chances to be with her ..." He screamed at the fox

The legandery nine tails choose to not respond instead let a cheeky laugh .

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhhhhhh!" the world turned black for the pink goddess . Two nurses came to the examination room only to find Haruno Sakura laying unconscious on the floor . Breathing became harder to the girl as her body turned into red .

"Oh no" the busty Hokage looked at the computer screen than at her apprentice and back at the computer . The pinkette was fine but there's something odd in her chakra system . Since Sakura came from an ordinary background, she wasn't as blessed as her teammates were, and seeing such a sudden increase in her chakra system was unusual and even dangerous . The situation wasn't getting any better as the older medic discovered that the sudden flow coming from the pinkette's body ressembled Naruto's . _"The nine tails must have something to do with this"_ the senju princess concluded . She run to check on the baby growing inside the younger beauty ... Exactly like she expected , the new invidual was producing his first chakra links earlier than normal for a baby to do...such phenomen was only seen four times in history with Naruto,Sasuke , Hashirama and Madara . But the thing worrying her was the kyubi chakra inside of the baby ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade was focusing analyzing every little movement concerning the new life inside of her apprentice when...

"Sakura-chan" the examination room's door opened reavealing a blonde handsome male in an orange juimpsuit . His usual happy ocean eyes were replaced by gloom and worry. The jinchuriki completely forgot about his superior's orders , ignoring the busty woman as he approched his baby's mother .

"What the hell are you doing here ?" she was going to hit that stubborn bastard .

"I'm checking on my new family baa-chan let me be next to her" the senju woman met Naruto's eyes , she knew he was dead serious .

"How did you know about the baby ?" Tsunade asked

"I felt the baby's heartbeat..." his lips curved into a sad smile

"How?"

"I don't know , since a week now I could feel everything happening in Sakura's body " the blonde nin responded

Suddenly , the teen mom woke , the pain she felt in her stomach faded . She looked around to see her mentor and Naruto . The pinkette smiled feeling warm in the presence of her team mate . "Naruto , you're here ...I...I I" she uttered

"Pregnant I know .. I felt it" he put his palm on her stomach and gave her a sincere smile . The blonde female in the room watched the lovely scene between the new family .

"Naruto" she caught the jinchuriki's attention

"Yes Baa-chan"

"Take Sakura to your apartement ... You should be here for both the child and his mom" She ordered .

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Is that it Sakura-chan?" the goofy blonde said

"Yes...Arigatou" she planted her soft lips on his cheek making the future Dad turn crimson .

"You can go Naruto ...I'll be back ... I love you " she walked with a smirk leaving the jinchuriki and his clones .

The pinkette walked around the village , a sneaky look on her beautiful face . She quickly reached the sex shop . There, the future mom bought a couple of slutty outfits ; lacy orange bras and a g-string thong , a white bra and a nurse skirt , an apron and a couple of other things ... She was sure to make her Naruto go crazy . The Haruno put on the orange underwear . Walking into the her new home (it was clean for some odd reasons ) , she found her new boyfriend laying in his bed , a book in this hand ...Nah I'm kidding it's a porn magazine .

"What the hell are doing ?" She screamed as she stared at his erection .

"Ummmm...Sakura-chan ...I can explain" he put his hands in defence but it didn't stop the pink beauty to punsh him . The jinchuriki touched his bruised cheek and smiled dumbfounded at her when suddenly his eyes widened at the sight in front of him . The pregnant beauty unzipped her shirt , reavealing a lacy orange bra , kind of transparent wich left her erect pink nipple visible . She soonly took off her shorts and skirt , leaving her in a g-string thong . The mighty cock got hard as Naruto drank the beautiful sight of an almost naked Sakura .

"Naruto..." a finger in her clit she played with herself giving the horny blonde a slutty look , she then played with herself soft moans escaping from the kunoichi .

"Sakura-chan" he approched her , the pinkette felt dizzy as his titanic member was near her . "You sure , you want to do this ? "

"Please ...Naruto ... Fuck me ...I want you to take me anywhere anytime you want...I'l be your little private slut" she screamed putting a finger on his chest as she grinded beneath him .

" Naruto I love you and I want to break the boundaries between us ...I'm already having your baby so please " Naruto was convinced . Sakura wanted to take off her boots when suddenly she was stopped by her lover .

"Nah ...Don't take them ...I always fantasied about fucking you in your boots " he squezeed her ass cheek . The pinkette giggled and layed on the bed . He can see her plump round bubbles wiggling .

Naruto unzipped his pants leaving him fully clothed only the throbbing member was visible . The Titanic veiny thing made the cherry's pussy even more wet. He grabbed her legs behind her knees . He sliped the thong on the side leaving her extremly horny pussy on display . "Fuck me you Big-cocked brat"the handsome blonde pushed then his glorious sword inside her as he forced himself inside of the extremely tight cunt .

"Harder ! Please fuck me with that beast make me your whore Naruto" the young father didn't know how to react , he always fantasied about having Sakura saying dirty things like that . He placed her legs on his shoulders , the blonde grabbed her ample breast teasing her erect nipples while going pounding the needy pregnant beauty beneath him on his bed .

Naruto was going in and out thrusting harder and harder into the tight walls to a point that he can hear their flesh slamming . The pleasure of being pounded by her lover's mammouth cock was enough to drive her to madness. The male nin looked at her fucked bitch expression, glazed eyes in the back of her skull seemed they're gonna pop out , her tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted and screamed from the pleasure .

"You like it huh Sakura-chan? You like having your baby's Daddy huge cock inside of you ?" he smirked enjoying the sight of Sakura's tits and the sensation of her drenched pink hole being owned by him . The shaft thrusting inside of her hungry womb was bathed by her juices , the bombshell had so much orgasms , she didn't think there was a number for it .

"Nahhh who thought that you were such a slutty whore Sakura-chan?' He rubbed his lips against her sweaty nipples . Suddenly , a salty liquid filled the womb of the young teen mom to the brim making her see stars around her . Naruto let go of her legs staring at her . She was laying there semen drifting from her pussy , The Huge cock still inside of hers . **Hard Rock again** ... "Ohhh! Naruto your stanima !" she moaned feeling her vaginal muscles tighten .

This time , the blonde stud wanted to feel her plump round behind he loved so much . He left her upper body on the bed while her lower half was supported my his strong grip . Sakura grabbed the sheets as she felt the thick invader rocking her insides again . Naruto thrusted his hips shoving all of the huge member back . The cock went deep and deeper causing the pinkette to bite her upper lips to stop her moans and cries . The haruno's pussy grip was heaveanly and he knew he will enjoy blowing it again . He grabbed Sakura's shapely hip , pounded her harder and harder . Feeling as his oversized balls will pump soon , he grunted as he unloaded deep into the fertile womb . The pinkette rolled her eyes , her pregnant stomach swelled by the massive load . Once he let her go she collapssed into the bed . The blonde lover kissed her lips and her stomach . He then gave her plump behind a nice slap .

"You're sure you want more" the slutty girl nodded her head making the jinchuriki give her another spanking . Sakura made her way to the floor sitting there as Naruto giantic monster slapped her forehead . The cherry blossom stared at it . She licked her red lips as she admired the enormous monster .

"Go for it Sakura-chan" he encouraged

"But I've never done this before " she hesitated .

"It's okay I'l guide you" Once she made contact with the mushroom , the stud let an animalistic groan . "Damn your lips are so soft" he caressed her cheeks . She then put the cock between her slutty titties working them up and down as her tongue teased the head . Naruto grabbed her hair and took her mouth lower . Sakura choked ...He was too god damn Big for her to take him fully but the Uzumaki continued throat fucking her . The cherry blossom could taste the mix of their love on him . They continued in this way for moments when another load of semen exploded from the cock . Sakura being the good girl tried to swallow it all but couldn't . Naruto chuckled seeing his sents on his love's body .

"I love you , my dirty cherry blossom , I think I 'm addicted to that tight pussy " she climbed to his lap , his again hardening dick inside of her twat . The genin tore the bra apart earning a horny and disappointed look from Sakura

"Sorry"she rided him bouncing on him . Naruto watched as the pinkette fucked herself . He enjoyed the view from down here . The beautiful ivrone sweaty nipples jiggling as they almost hit her pretty face . And just by instinct he went teasing them as he licked them , punshed them and even played . Another scream echoed in the room as Sakura orgasmed on him .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan" the tired beauty looked at the Uzumaki nin . Her head rested on his shoulder and his hands were to her waist, holding her closer .

"Why didn't you get an abortion ?" he gave up asking the question that haunted him .

" Because I wanted it ! I love you Naruto ... I cannot wait for it" she confessed burrying her head

'Hmmmmmm...What do you think our baby would look like" The bombshell was carressing her lover's torso .

"I don't know but I'm sure they'll gonna be beautiful" he planted a kiss on her sweaty forehead

"They ?"

"Yes , twins" Naruto casually said .

"How?"

"I told you Sakura-chan I can feel their development " He kissed her belly ... "I can feel them inside of you"

"Twins ..." she blushed looking forward to see them .


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Alright**_ **! 4th chapter Let's go !**

 **Kishimoto owns Naruto .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Isn't it wonderful Ino? " a hand on her belly , she gave her platinium blonde friend , a happy smile .

"Sakura you're having children at the age of 15..." The blonde female said erasing the smile of the cherry blossom . Ino stared angrily at the pregnant girl . The Yamanaka heiress was furious after all Sakura was too young to take a child and in her case two . The flowerist knew that her friend was smart to realise that . The girl's lecture reminded Sakura of ...

"Mom and Dad!" the pinkette exclaimed . She completely forgot about her parents , they will never accept the fact that she's carrying two children that belonged to the outcast of the village . Even if both Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno were smiley and good people . They never were bad or rude to Naruto and they nor liked or disliked him...until now. Because let's be real no one would want their daughter pregnant at a young age and from a guy who've got nor money to take care of the new borns .

" OH!NO!" Green horizons watered . The blonde hugged her trying to comfort her .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura...Darling how is my little cherry blossom? " a honey-blonde woman entered the apartement . Haruno Mebuki and Haruno Kizashi were delighted to finally see their beloved and only daughter after quite a while . '' Ohhh, that trip to the whirlpool had killed me ...Oush '' the purple haired man rubbed his feet . The older woman rolled her eyes than smiled at the pregnant beauty .

''So how are you doing ?'' Sakura was nervous ...to a point she begin to sweat but kept a fake disturbed smile on her face .

''How's training going with the fifth Hokage? '' the middle-aged woman was really looking forward to hear her pride's accomplishements with the fifth .

''Really , great ... I'm now learning new fighting techniques ... I also succeded in developing new antidotes for poisons and medic stuff like that'' it wasn't a lie ...She after all was a wonderful ninja for a civillian girl . The chunin girl was thankful that the conversation was going somewhere else until ...

'' Oh , Love look how've you growen , you're beautiful . I bet boys here are going crazy about you'' the mother soon to be grandmother carressed the pink bubblegum locks .

''Yeah boys '' the young Haruno murmured to herself

''Boys , what boys? '' Kisashi interrupted the talk going between mother and daugther .''I swear if I know who's that bastard is...I'm going to''

''Kisashi ..BAKA'' the honey-blonde slapped his left cheek''The time will come and our cherry blossom would have to leave the house and have a family on her own with a man '' the woman sobbed a little , Kisashi on the other hand was crying his heart's on his wife's shoulder . Little did they know that that time came sooner than expected .

''By the way , Mom...Dad ...'' the voice of the teen girl caught both Haruno's attention

''Hunh'' they both said in unision .

''I'm sorta ...you see ...umm'' The girl was too scared to tell the truth . She knew her parents wouldn't take it .

''What?'' The middle-aged woman asked

''Pregnant ...'' Sakura finally admitted . Looking down to the floor , she knew what to expect from her parents .

.

.

.

.

'' How?'' with an angry shocked and even disgust look on her face ... Mebuki was looking for an explanation .

'' I ...and my team were on a mission and me and Naruto sorta ...'' The cherry beauty admitted half the truth because if she tell them the full story they'll ban her from seeing her babies' father .

''Really Sakura ...I thought you were smarter ...Away smarter than that''

'' I'll rip that bastard's throat ... '' the protective grandpa stood in a mad wrath .

''Dad calm down''

''Don't tell me what to do young lady '' He glared at her making the pregnant teen look away .

''Have you told Lady Tsunade ? ''

''Yes and I'll be living with Naruto from now on ..'' This news made the Haruno's tense .

''And how you're gonna take care of it? ...you knew a baby need money , time , responsability ...everything '' The older woman said .

''And I'm not sure that the idiot of yours have it'' Sakura knew that her father was referring to money .

'' Naruto is taking a lot of missions right now...'' she paused ''And I'm going to work in the hospital ''

'' And when the baby is born you're gonna quite being a kunoichi'' The purlple haired man said in a slightly mocking tone

''No ..I'm will still train and all but I'm not going to take missions ''

The bubblegum beauty looked at her parents one last time ... She was hurt by the disapointment on their face but she understood . She understood it was hard for her parents to discover such a schoking thing .

The pregnant girl reached the door wrist , she then gave a last sad glance to the house as she left her home and family for a new one .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hand marks were all over her ass . Sakura was on the kitchen table only wearing her pink skirt on as Naruto and his glorious member went back and forward inside the amazingly tight hole . He went fucking her in a no human level while giving a good hard spanking to that round plump behind of hers . The pinkette smiled to herself , her tongue out of her mouth , she had on that usual look of a slut when the stud do her . Her body shook again letting her juice all over the marvelous shaft She collapsed from the strong sensation as the Uzumaki continued fucking and spanking her at the same time when suddenly a load of bitter simen filled her hungry womb .

The Uzumaki took his lover to the bedroom . He put her on the bed giving her a tender kiss .

''Ummm..Naruto'' she moaned hugging her handsome blonde . Knowing that he was hard rock again , she climbed on top riding him .

''Naruto ...'' she almost moaned going slowly instead of boucing like a mad whore this time .

''Yes , Sakura-chan '' the teen dad was busy admiring the beauty of the pinkette .

''My parents came today ...'' Sakura said .

''Owwww '' He wasn't expecting this .

''And I told them ''He knew they hated him as the rest of the villlage and he's sure they deserted her . The pregnant teen noticed the hurt familiar expression on his face ... Naruto knew the villagers hated him and now that the Haruno beauty was carrying his babies . The villagers will take it on her and his new family .

'' Naruto''

''Hummm'

''What's wrong with you ?'' she asked

'' It's just the villagers ... I don't want them to hate and treat you like they treated me ...'' he admitted ...She could feel that he was on the edge of crying .''I don't want you to be the demon's whore''

'' BAKA ... '' The cherry blossom gave a sweet peck on the lips to the jinchuriki .'' Naruto , First , I can protect myself thank you but I'm not a weak crybaby anymore...'' she said with derminate light shining from her green orbs wich made the sun-kissed boy blush slightly .

''And I know'' she softened ...'' that our children will have a hard time but this is our duty as parents Naruto. We're here to protect and love them . '' Sakura's words made all worries dissapear from the future dad's heart . She was right , he will protect his family no matter what and give the children the love of the father figure he never had the chance to know .

'' And for being the demon's whore '' her cheeks were slightly colored . '' I don't mind it ... I' m even proud to be your little slut'' she shaked her ass while squezzing her now grown breast that boosted from little C cups to almost D cups because of the babies chakra inside of her . The erotic view made the genin fuck his Sakura into madness for the whole night .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _'Red eyes ...evil laugh echoed through darkness ... Konoha was a disaster ... Dead bodies and Blood ...Screams of Terror . The blonde Uzumaki saw the Nine tails destroying and killing everyone . Besides him two dark mysterious figure with **red** eyes were staring at the shambles , the jinchuriki can hear a feminine and a musculine chuckles . He tried to reach for them when suddenly they dissapeared '_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'UUHH' He woke up panting and sweating . ' What a nightmare ! '' he thought to himself when suddenly a pleseant sensation hit him . He took off the cover to find his lovely pinkette passing her tongue around the beast sandwiched between her tits . She bobbed her head up and down .. putting those cute soft lips on practice .

''Are you okay ? Was I that bad ?'' Sakura asked unsure of her skills when it comes to BJ.

''No ... Sakura-chan ..just a nightmare '' he gave her a goofy smile . '' Go back to what you're doing it feel good'' the pinkette was doubtfall but she gave it a nevermind  and continued licking , kissing and working on the meat in front of her . ''I love you! '' he said . The bombshell gave him a sweet look while her mouth trying to take the maximum of dick inside .

After a moment , Naruto dropped his impossible amount of cum, the Haruno made an effort to take all of it but failed so it went all over her chest . The jinchuriki giggled but froze when his lover glared at him as she continued washing herself licking the white liquid with her tongue .

The two lover birds started having their hardcore usual morning sex then took it to the shower . After that , Naruto noticed that the mother of his children was having a hard time walking around the house so he carried her bride style to the kitchen . The lovely cherry blossom enjoyed her man's warm embrace ignoring the sore burn between her legs .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Naruto'' The bombshell called the blonde nin .

''Yes , Sakura-chan ...'' he opened his lips to take a kiss and grabbed her rear but she stopped him .

''Didn't you have enough Baka'' she punshed him hard enough to take him to the other side of the room .

'But you said ...I can take you anywhere anytime I feel like it , you said you're my whore'' Sakura blushed furiously at her own words .

'Baka , I was caught up in the moment ...I didn't mean ...I mean I did but '' she shook her head from embarassement , she was turning red .

'Anyway' the Haruno girl said 'I was thinking that since ...'' she put her hand on her belly covered with Naruto's black shirt

'What ?'' he looked at her puzzled

'' Since I got pregnant while you're in the 4 tails form , I'm scared that our babies will have something to do with the kyubi '' Her statement woke a weird feeling that made him remember his nightmare . Could it be? NO...

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

' Good Luck on your mission and remember come back to me ...To us ' Sakura kissed her boyfriend goodbye then left to see Tsunade .

''Are they okay ?'' she asked her mentor .

'They?''

''Yes , I will have two babies , Naruto said so'' The Hokage couldn't help but feel pity toward her student . Such a heavy responsability at a young age ... She knew that it wasn't the brat's fault and she's not mad anymore but she couldn't help herself . The Haruno is going through a thing that many women couldn't handle and even gave up their lifes for it .

''Sakura ..'' The pregnant girl looked at the busty woman . '' You will quit being a kunoichi''

''What ? No'' the young medic opposed

' You can't be a mom and a kunoichi at the same time ...Your children need you Sakura and you know how hard being a kunoichi is ''

''Yes ...I know and I'm ready to take risks Tsunade-sama ...I don't need to go on missions just let me train to become stronger so I can protect my loved ones '' From her eyes , the older woman can see the determenation in her student's eyes .

'Fine but it's gonna be a hard path'' she said

'And I'm ready to follow it ''

Tsunade Senju had never been prouder .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kishi owns Naruto ...

* * *

Black onyx eyes stared at the orange figure as team Yamato made their way into the forest .

« So? » Sai asked with his usually blank flavoress tone

« How does it feel to be a father ? »

Naruto shot a glare at the new member of the squad A sadness light colored the blue eyes of our hero, he missed _them_ ... Sasuke, Sakura . The future father felt a sudden tightness in his chest that he only could explain.

« It's none of your business idiot » he split angry . Naruto didn't trust Sai ... He didn't trust him a bit and hated his sarcastic manners as well as his dumb jokes . But The thing it ... No ...

"Well after all you did rape her ... so it must be hard to tell the baby that ... " Now here he was crossing a red line . The Jinchuuriki was going to rip the throat of the snow-cocain man when ...

"Naruto..." the brown haired male caught the blonde's attention.

"Enough ..."

"But Yamatou-taichou "

"Listen this is very important... and I don't want you to lose control like last time ..." the older man said to his student .

"Hai Sensei "

"Hey boy cheer up..." he put a hand on the covered orange shoulder but the sandy haired teen still looked down , his blue orbs showed some sense of guilt ...

"Hey"with his creepy terrifying stare Yamato ordered "Cheer up I said" Naruto was sweating at the sight ... He nodded his head and swallowed his saliva.

"God he's scary !!"

"So what's the mission?" Sai interruppted .

"We're going to try and find Akatsuki traces but first we should found our medic from Suna" he responded.

"To Suna then let's go ..." The three men disappeared in the sunset's light ...

Hitomi Kamiya was a very wanted 16 years old across male population. She was described as the perfect beauty with her especially curvy figure that she wasn't afraid to show . Big boobs that even middle aged woman will envy and slender waist , her butt nothing special but it suited her .

Team 7 studied the young woman. Naruto was as his eyes fell open her chest area .. not that he minded but it felt like betraying Sakura-chan . The new girl approched our hero and with a flirty smile she introduced herself .

"Hi I'm Hitomi and you handsome?"

"Umm Naruto Uzumaki " He shaked his head awkwardly because if his beloved knew what is happening she'll have his head. He swallowed his saliva begging the gods the mission will pass quickly . The new medic was grinding her ballons into Naruto who's trying to get away . The scene was almost funny seeing Uzumaki like that .

"What an honor to meet you Uzumaki-San" the brunette drew a smile that showed nothing good .

"C'mon "Sakura was up again after a quick break she was soon on her feet ready to another taijutsu practice . The pregnant pinkette was getting better and better but the problem was that her state reduced her stamina level and got her easily tired . The cherry blossom was the kind of kunoichis who'll push themselves to even beyond the edge wich was another reason her beloved was crazy about her . But right now , she was carrying two future lifes and she as a mother was careful in everything she does .

"You can rest now Sakura" the older female said letting the apprentice free .

"Thank you Tsunade-Sama" the girl bowed to her master leaving the field for the library.

"Look at that tummy" Yamanaka heiress teased her friend while rubbing the slightly bigger belly .

"Stop Ino-pig" the pregnant girl shouted outraged . The two beauties were naked as the day they were born chilling on the female side of the hot springs . Sakura looked down to her stomach . A familiar sensation run through her ... Insecurity . Damn!It was only her second month and she looked like a 4 month pregnant. Tsunade told her it was because Naruto 's special chakra so she wasn't worried ... the babies are healthy and safe . But she looked fat and Ino making fun on her wasn't helping .So What if Naruto return not wanting her anymore or finding someone cuter and sexier ? All those thoughts made the future mother want to cry her heart out and punch something at the same time .

"Hey .. yo billboard-brow ... look at the bright side " the blonde tried to cheer her friend up .

"You've got some boobs right here to die for ..." the palms of the Yamanaka were massaging her nipples and teasing the pinkette's breast .

"And don't forget about that ass" Ino gave it a light smack . Sakura blushed from the contact .

"I can't believe you're turning lesbian on me Pig"

"Maybe ..." the florist responded in mocking tone.

"So Naruto-kun ..." a feminine voice called . The blonde turned to it's owner .

"I've heard" she got closer ...too close "that you saved the Suna village and The Kazekage from the Akatsuki "

"Yea ... sure did .." the blonde felt a little peck of pride flattering him . It felt so good to be seen as a Hero after the rough childhood he came across. He didn't of course being the most clueless idiot ever understood the seducing ways of the girl . He just accepted the compliment and responded not catching the intention of the female . Meanwhile, Sai was writing down what's happening.

"You're such a Hero you know... I wish all guys were like you ... " the girl approached Naruto pressing her enormous breast against him.

Trying to get out of the situation , he slightly pushed himself away from her .

« Naruto! » The brown haired man said . « Can I talk to you for a moment ? » The Uzumaki teen was thankful.

« sure Yamato-sensei ...!" He nodded his head walking beside the captain.

« You know that a huge reserve of your chakra was shared with the babies ? » The older male said .

« Yes And ? » the teen dad was puzzled.

"What do you mean ?"

« Naruto I'm saying Sakura might contain the Kyubi inside of her ... »

« But no ... it can't Be ... my children ... »

« I fear that The Kyubi may reborn in the babies »

The blue eyes widened. A lightening heat the blonde's heart as he recalled his master's words in his head .

"But sensei How?"

"I don't know Naruto but it can be the fact that you hummmm impregnated Sakura when the seal broke... we should really watch out ..."

 ** _A sinister familiar laugh echoed in a dark space , The jinchuuriki found himself in his mindscape but the Kyubi was Nowhere to be seen . The teen looked around him when suddenly he spotted a pair of eyes belonging to human being... Crimson eyes . Feeling that someone was behind him , he turned finding another pair of red orbs ._**

 ** _"Who are you?" He shouted enraged and terrified_**

 ** _The mysterious figures were quiet ._**

 ** _"I said who are ...?" They disappeared leaving a confused blonde_** .

"Naruto " the team leader was worried . Right there in the tent , red chakra covered the teen's body . Naruto was letting pain screams . Finding that her team mate was in such a state , the new medic's palms became green as she passed her hands on his chest .

She of course kind of enjoyed the fact that she can see the blonde's muscular and well toned body .

Yamato looked down to the poor boy ... . Something didn't feel right at all and a strong feeling told him the Kyubi have something to do with it .

« I think we have to go back to the village ! » he said

« Well , I guess dickles isn't feeling right » Sai added giving the girl a slight blush .

The brown haired wood master rolled his eyes .

" Naruto you're back ..." a 12 years old boy run to hug the guy who he considered an older brother.

Naruto smiled at the small brat as they all headed out to Ichiraku ramen .

"That will be cute you know ..." A blonde haired kunoichi pointed to a little baby dress . It was white decorated with flowers .

"It is But we don't know the sex of the babies ... We didn't check with Tsunade yet " The pregnant teen reminded her best friend .

"Sakura it's only you're second month ... " Ino said

"Yes but the babies are developing faster than normal " the pink haired kunoichi informed giving a gentle glance to her tummy .

"So what are you waiting for ?..."

"Naruto "


End file.
